


Community Policing

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James stops to help at an unusual crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Policing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> Written for Babyklingon's request in my Advent Drabbles post on LiveJournal.

James stops at the unusual crime scene, and reacts. Ignoring the departing lout, he hands Lewis five quid and rattles off a shopping list. Lewis’s last sight as he hurries off is of James bending to comfort the sobbing children.

When Lewis returns with two oranges, a pack of candles and boxes of Fruit Gums and Dolly Mixtures, James is sitting cross-legged inside the vestibule, playing the battered guitar belonging to one of the children.

Five minutes later, the replacement oranges are decorated, candles lit, and the sobs are history.

“You softie,” Lewis murmurs as he joins in the singing.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, this is a Christingle:


End file.
